


A New Home

by canthelpmyselves



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha Barry Allen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Savitar, Pack Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-12-31 07:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canthelpmyselves/pseuds/canthelpmyselves
Summary: With his Alpha dead, Beta Mick is at risk of becoming feral. Can Barry, an Alpha with his own pack, save him?





	1. Offer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [litra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Pack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11532168) by [litra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra). 

He didn’t even try to fight back as the hero shoved him into one of the cells of the pipeline. He dropped down to the floor, one leg bent, the other stretched out in front of him, and leaned his head back against the padded wall. Very little mattered to him now. Without his Alpha, he was lost. He was teetering on the edge of going completely feral. Killing that kid for breaking Snart’s rules was just one more thing on a long list of things he did wrong. This was a fitting place for him. At least here he couldn’t break his Alpha’s rules anymore.

“Where’s Snart?”

Mick opened his eyes and stared at the Flash dully. “Gone,” he growled.

Piercing green eyes bored into him. “And that gives you the right to kill?” the Flash snapped. “You’re a Rogue! Snart and I had a deal! You guys don’t kill or harm innocents and I don’t send you to jail! Just because Snart’s out of town doesn’t mean you get to go on a killing spree!”

Mick swallowed and looked off to the side. “Not out of town,” he muttered. “Gone. Dead.”

The Flash gasped and his knees seemed to almost buckle. He placed one hand on the glass window and shuddered. “What?” he whispered.

Mick could feel an ice cold rage rising up inside him. “Sacrificed himself for me,” he hissed. “Got blown up. Bastard didn’t even think about what would happen to me! Supposed to watch out for me! Supposed to center me!” His mind tried to stop his mouth, but the words just kept pouring out of him as if desperate for someone to finally just fucking listen to him. He jumped up and slammed his hands against the glass, staring the hero in the eyes. 

“Can’t sleep! Can’t eat! Not safe no more! No Alpha wants a broken Beta. Only joined this new guy cause he had one o’ Snart’s old guns. Legends don’t like me. Useless to them without Snart. Don’t trust me. I got no pack now! Snart’s gone and I got nothing!” he screamed. “I GOT NO ONE!”

Mick tried to clamp his mouth shut. He tried to pull himself together. A wrecked sob escaped his lips and he dropped to his knees. “I got no one,” he cried softly. 

Several seconds passed silently. Then the door of the cell slid back. Mick slumped with resignation. This was it. The Flash would do them all a favor and put down the feral Beta. It was the only option. He wasn’t safe to be around. He closed his eyes and waited for the hero to pass judgment. 

His breath caught in his throat as a soft hand was placed on his shoulder, the thumb pressing gently over his pulse. Mick opened his eyes as the thumb stroked the sensitive area. The cowl was pushed back and he was startled by how young looking the Flash was. Besides the pretty green eyes, he had soft looking brown hair, several freckles and high cheekbones. 

“You were looking for another pack, weren’t you?” he asked, his voice calm and soothing.

Mick let out a reluctant, needy whine. “Yes,” he admitted, his voice barely above a whisper.

The Flash knelt down and tilted his head slightly as he stared at him. Mick tried to figure out what the younger man was thinking, but his people reading skills had never been good. Lisa was better at it than him. He thought about just asking, but maybe the Flash wouldn’t like that. Snart never had. Most Alphas didn’t. 

The Flash shifted closer and Mick’s jaw dropped as he felt the tingle of an Alpha/Beta connection beginning to build. The Flash was still stroking that bundle of nerves, only now he was also letting his Alpha energy surround them.

“Can you follow my rules?” the Flash asked gently. “No killing. No harming innocents. You do your part to help the pack. No hurting the others in the pack. No stealing from the pack. You protect the weaker pack members.”

Mick couldn’t believe what he was hearing. It was too good to be true! No normal Alpha would want him, as damaged and dangerous as he was! There was no way a superhero Alpha would ever consider him for their pack! 

“Can you follow my lead?” he asked again softly.

Mick shivered without dislodging the Flash’s grip on him. “You… you would take me in?” he gawked.

The Flash smiled softly. He leaned forward and nuzzled Mick’s neck. “Yes, I would,” he said, his breath tickling Mick’s skin. “You have a place in my pack if you want it, Mick.”

Mick whimpered, almost desperate to bare his neck in submission, but there was one thing he had to make clear. It was more important than his own safety and well being. “Lisa...”

“I would take her in, too, if she wants,” the hero said steadily. 

Mick tensed. “She’s an Omega.”

The Flash pulled back so they could look one another in the eyes. “I only mark my pack. She would never be forced to submit to me, mentally, physically or sexually. Neither would you. My pack has free will over their minds and bodies.”

Mick shifted so he was resting fully on his knees, hands on his thighs. He tilted his head back completely, letting the Flash have easy access to his neck. For twenty years he had proudly bore the mark Snart gave him. When he died, the mark faded away, only leaving behind a faint shadow. “Please, Flash,” he whimpered.

“Barry,” the hero told him. “My name is Barry Allen.”

Before Mick could give much thought to the amount of trust the young man was showing him, blunt teeth closed around the exact same spot Snart’s mark once rested. Mick gasped as pleasure and pain both rocketed through him. He vaguely registered his hands coming up to grip Barry’s shoulders. He barely noticed the arms that wrapped tight around his back. All he really felt was the surge of power that raced through him. 

Every hair on his body stood up. The burn scars on his arms heated up. His blood practically raced through his veins. In the back of his mind he felt a spike of grief for Snart that wasn’t his. Mick was surprised to realize it was his new Alpha feeling that grief. 

Then the bond overwhelmed him and his mind went blissfully blank.


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry gives Mick a place in his pack and in his home.

Mick sat down on the edge of the bed and looked around his new home. To be honest, he had expected Barry to send him back to one of the safe houses. Instead, he had brought him here, to his house. Set in a wooded area, the place was a huge and ultra-modern. There were a lot of glass skylights and steel beams. The living room looked like some sort of museum showroom with all the little sculptures and vases on display. It wasn’t exactly what he would have expected out of the hero.

“Hey.” 

Speak of the devil, Mick thought, looking over as Barry hovered in the doorway. “Hey.”

Barry grimaced as he looked around the pale blue room. “Not exactly cozy, I know,” he mumbled. “I don’t really stay here much.”

“You got a different place?” he asked curiously.

Barry sighed and shook his head. “Until a few months ago I was back in Joe’s place. After I got my powers, money was a bit tight, because of how much I have to eat to stay active. When Wells died, I inherited this place and the lab. I moved in because my pack, um, expanded and things were tense with Joe. I’ve been thinking of selling it and finding something more comfortable, but I just haven’t gotten around to it yet.”

Mick smoothed the blanket out beside his legs. “So, how’s this gonna work?” he asked warily. “Doubt your team’s gonna be thrilled.”

Barry tilted his head as he studied Mick. “They’ll adjust,” he replied. “My pack isn’t very big, but we all do our part. Cisco handles the computers and software. He takes care of my suit and he’s in my ear when I’m on patrol. Caitlin is our doctor. She handles all the medical stuff, from injuries to routine check-ups. There’s Hartley, our hacker and inventor. He’s a bit… well, let’s just say sensitivity isn’t his strong suit,” Barry chuckled. “He’s a good guy, though. Last, there’s Savitar.”

Barry paused and took a deep breath. “I should explain about Savitar. He’s, um… me. Sort of.”

Mick didn’t understand that. Was Barry saying he had split personalities?

“Savitar is a time remnant. A kind of clone, only with his own mind and will,” Barry said softly. “A few months ago he attacked us, blaming me for his pain and anger. He has some pretty bad scars covering the right side of his face. Anyway, it took some time and a lot of fighting, but we eventually worked things out. That’s why I moved here, so he could have privacy. He’s resting right now, but you’ll meet him later.”

“Is he an Alpha, too?” Mick asked.

“Strangely enough, no,” Barry answered. “He’s actually an Omega. Cisco and Caitlin and Hartley are Betas.”

“What about your family? Aren’t they part of the pack?”

Barry shook his head. “Joe is an Alpha and so is Iris. Wally, that’s Joe’s real son, is a Beta.” Barry sighed and moved into the room. He sat down beside Mick and placed his hand over Mick’s. “How are you? Any distortion?”

Distortion usually occurred when a Beta or Omega left one pack for another. Bonds could be broken, but it was painful and left you weak for a while. When Snart died, Mick had gone through some distortion, but the worst of it was over by the time Barry found him. He still had flashes of pain and heartache, though.

“I’m good,” he grumbled. “You ain’t told me what my place is. I know I’m the low man on the totem pole, so what’s my job?”

“What do you want to do?” Barry asked. 

Mick’s eyebrows almost shot up into his hairline. “Huh?”

Barry smiled slightly. “Is there anything you like doing? Besides stealing? You can do what you like, Mick. I’m not the type of Alpha to assign you a role. I know we don’t know one another well, yet, but please believe me when I say I only want the best for you. I want you to be happy, which includes you choosing your own place in the pack.”

Mick thought about it, but he was pretty sure drinking wasn’t an actual job. “I like to cook,” he said. “Worked in a few diners whenever Snart was locked up or we’d gone our separate ways for a bit.”

Barry looked excited. “Really? Cause, truth is, you’re now bonded to the guy who once burned cereal.”

Mick chuckled until he realized Barry wasn’t joking. “How the hell do ya burn cereal?”

Barry blushed and smiled a bit awkwardly. “Someone told me that if you heated up Golden Puffs, it was really good. I made a bowl, stuck it in the microwave and discovered that milk and puffed rice can explode if you heat it long enough.”

“That’s… that’s just pitiful,” Mick said, a bit alarmed, a bit awed. “How old were you? 6? 7?”

The blush deepened. “22.”

Mick stared at him in silent judgment for several seconds. “Yeah. I’ll do the cooking from now on.”

“Who’s this?”

Mick turned and tensed slightly until he realized who he was looking at. The guy looked just like Barry, only the right side of his face was pockmarked by deep scars. The eye was cloudy, instead of bright hazel like the other one. 

“Sav, this is Mick,” Barry said calmly. “He’s our newest pack member.”

“Are you going to fuck him?” Savitar asked.

Mick growled, but Barry chuckled. “Sav, be nice. He’s going through some distortion and the last thing he needs is you being you.”

Savitar rolled his eyes and stepped into the room. “Fine. Pretend you haven’t had a major boner for him from day one. It’s not like I would know, even though I was made from you.”

Barry groaned, looking embarrassed, as he stood up. “And this is where I walk away and pretend you aren’t going out of your way to make me miserable.”

Mick watched Barry leave the bedroom before turning toward Savitar. “He wants me?” he asked, his words full of suspicion and disbelief.

Savitar snorted and turned to leave the room. “Welcome to the pack.”

Mick reached up to touch his bond mark gently. It pulsed with power, sending a jolt of heat through him. Was the clone telling the truth? It had to be a joke. No one wanted Mick. Not like that, anyway.


	3. Closer

Mick set the shopping bags on the kitchen counter and began putting away the groceries. He could feel Savitar’s eyes on him, but he had grown used to the Omega’s habit of staring at his arms. In the ten weeks since being claimed by Barry, he had grown used to a great many things. Such as being defended.

When the Wests had discovered that he was now part of Barry’s pack, they had tried to convince Barry to sever the bond. Not only did the hero refuse to do so, but when the detective made threats about arresting him, Barry had ordered them off the property. He reminded them that this was his pack and he would bond with 'whomever I damn well choose'. Later, Hartley had told him and Lisa that the West pack had acted much the same about him and Savitar. He said it was one of the things that made him respect Barry, his refusal to let anyone treat his Betas or Omegas like they were lesser beings. 

Another thing he learned was that Barry made sure to include the entire pack in most decisions concerning the pack. He rarely issued commands. He usually only had to with Savitar and, even then, only in regards to the man’s tendency to pick fights with Cisco. When Lisa joined the day after Mick did, Barry sat everyone down and asked if they wanted to stay here, or if he should begin looking for a new place. When Barry found their current home, a three story Tudor house in a quiet cul-de-sac, he brought all of them to it and asked if it was acceptable. When he needed to travel to Earth 3, he asked if they were okay with him being gone a couple of days and if anyone would rather go with him. (Only Savitar did.)

The only request he made of Mick and Lisa was that they let him know if they were planning any heists so he could make sure they didn’t get arrested. He never approached them for sex, or a cut of their take. He never yelled or commanded them to stop being Rogues. In fact, he seemed slightly proud of them when they pulled off a successful heist. 

Mick still missed Snart. Some days it was an almost physical pain that left him languishing in bed. Other days it was just a faint buzzing in the back of his mind. Barry seemed to know when it was at its worst, and he was always there, curling up around Mick and offering comfort. 

The distortion was almost completely gone now and in its place was a growing desire to bond closer to the hero. Mick was starting to want more, which is something he had never had with Snart. He never felt the need to get intimate with Snart. Snart never showed any signs of wanting that type of bond, either, but he had caught a glimmer of interest in Barry’s eyes a few times. If he was being honest, it was pretty gratifying to know the hero found him attractive, even if Red didn’t want a sexual bond. 

“He won’t make the first move, you know,” Savitar said with a huff. 

Mick looked over his shoulder with a stern glare.

The remnant shrugged calmly. “Omega, remember? I can smell the arousal. You’re thinking about Barry. He won’t approach you for sex. You’ll have to approach him.”

Mick’s hands clenched slightly, hating the knowing look in the other man’s eyes. “He doesn’t want that,” Mick growled. “He made that perfectly clear when he said I couldn't have sex with him.”

Savitar snorted. “No, he said he would never make sex a requirement of the bond. He’s a damn good Alpha. He’s seen too many Betas and Omegas forced to submit to their Alphas. Besides, he thinks you’re still grieving for your old Alpha. He wants you, though.”

Mick felt a flutter in his stomach. “How do you know?” he grumbled, almost sounding accusatory.

Savitar stood and headed for the door. “Because I can smell the arousal on him, as well.”

Mick took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. He grabbed some of the tomatoes he had bought and began dicing them. He felt like making five pepper chili tonight.

* * *

The chili was simmering on the stove and he had a salad in the fridge. All he was waiting on was for Cisco, Caitlin and Barry to get home. Lisa and Savitar had eaten as soon as it was done and had gone to their rooms an hour ago. Hartley was out with his boyfriend and probably wouldn't be back that night. It was already after eleven and he was beginning to get worried. Barry rarely patrolled this late when he had to go to work early the next day. 

Ten minutes later Mick began to get a bad feeling. His skin felt tight and his heart was racing. He grabbed the phone and dialed the labs. It rang several times before Caitlin finally answered.

“Now’s not a good time,” she said tensely.

“What’s goin’ on?” Mick demanded.

“Barry’s fighting a new meta,” she said quickly. “They have ice powers and he’s weak against them.”

Mick growled under his breath. “Where?” he demanded.

“Look, I have to get back to...”

“WHERE?”

“Intersection of Columbus Drive and Thirty-fourth street,” she answered.

Mick hung up and ran back to his room. He grabbed his jacket, goggles and his heat gun. He growled to himself as he hurried to the garage and got his bike. Why on earth didn’t the pack call him? He had the perfect weapon to fight ice powers! Did they forget, or did they just not think he was capable?

He revved the motor and peeled out. He could feel the ghost pains that told him his Alpha was hurt. Barry needed him, even if the rest of the pack didn’t.


	4. Rescue

Mick sat on the edge of the bed and watched as Savitar gently ran his fingers through Barry’s hair. The fight had been vicious, leaving Barry severely bruised with a couple of cracked ribs, a fractured skull, a concussion and some internal bleeding. Caitlin had patched him up before letting Cisco vibe them all back to the house. As soon as they were inside Savitar had directed Mick to lay Barry on his bed. With Barry still unconscious, the two men had sat down to keep watch over him while Caitlin and Cisco got some rest.

“Thank you,” Savitar whispered after fifteen minutes of silence.

“He’s my Alpha, just like he’s yours,” Mick pointed out.

The clone looked over at him and shook his head. “No, he’s not. He’s my protector. My friend. But he’s more than that for you. More than that with you.”

Mick looked over at Savitar with confusion. “What’s that mean?”

Savitar sighed and looked up. “Didn't we just talk about this a couple of hours ago? Please tell me you know he’s halfway in love with you. It’s so obvious to all of us. I mean, have you paid any attention to what he does for you?”

“Whatta ya mean?” Mick asked, wary but hopeful.

“For one, you’re the only one whose scent he carries,” Savitar pointed out. “Haven’t you noticed that he rarely touches any of us unless we ask? I have nightmares, and when I do, he lets me sleep in his bed. As soon as we get up, he showers. He changes the bed covers. Barry’s always been very careful not to scent mark so that no one can tie any of us to the Flash. He wants to make sure that we’re not targets of his enemies. But when he’s sure he won’t have to suit up, he touches us as much as he can get away with. He wants your scent on him all the time. Second, he kicked Iris and Joe out of his home for you. When they raised objections to me, he spent weeks trying to intervene and find a way for us to all get along. He simply kicked them out and told them not to come back when Joe made threats against you.”

Mick snorted. “That just means I ain’t worth that kinda effort,” Mick grumbled.

“No,” Savitar argued, going so far as to slap Mick on the back of the head. “He cut them out, Rory. He chose your safety over his family. He refuses to let them come back until they can accept you. No compromises, no deals. Just straight up acceptance. All or nothing. And third, like I said, sometimes I have nightmares and I sleep in his bed. Ever since you bonded, he’s been having much more interesting dreams, if you catch my meaning.”

Mick felt his neck heat up at the implication. “He dreams about me? You sure?”

Savitar’s smirk was wicked. “He talks in his sleep.”

Mick looked back at Barry, hope unfurling inside his chest. Was the Omega right? Was there a chance that Barry, that this incredible, wonderful Alpha, was interested in a full bond with him? No one had ever wanted that. Not Snart, not that idiot who stole one of Snart’s guns, not Lance or Hunter or anyone else. 

Barry gave a soft groan and twisted a bit on the bed. Mick immediately scooted a few inches away to give him room but Savitar grabbed Barry’s hand and held on tight. He nodded to Barry’s other hand so Mick hesitantly picked it up. The second they touched Barry’s eyes flew open. He looked at Savitar briefly before looking at Mick. His heart stuttered at the look of relief that filled the Alpha’s eyes. Barry blurred and Mick found himself standing, Barry’s eyes and hands searching him intently.

“Are you hurt? Did she get you? Dammit, Mick, you put yourself at risk!”

Mick gawked as Barry wrapped his arms around him tight, his whole body shivering. Savitar smirked as he silently left Barry’s room. Mick carefully hugged Barry to him, his body heating up as their bond flared with worry and anxiety. 

“I’m okay,” he mumbled. He grew more worried as Barry continued to shake and hold onto him tightly. “Red? You should be in bed. You’re still healing.”

Barry shook his head against his shoulder. “You could have been hurt! Could have been...” Barry swallowed and slowly pulled back until they could see one another. His eyes were tear filled. “Don’t you ever scare me like that again,” he begged.

Mick was stunned by the lack of command in his Alpha’s voice. There was nothing but fear and concern in his words. “I’m tough,” he reminded Barry. “Been taking care of myself for a long time.”

“No!” Barry argued fiercely. “No! You’re mine. Mine to take care of! Mine to care for! Dammit, I can’t lose you, Mick Rory!”

The hope in his chest grew larger. “Why?” he asked. “What makes me so important?”

Barry tensed but didn’t let go or move away. For a long moment he looked like he was debating with himself. Mick actually felt it when Barry gave in to the emotions he was suppressing. Waves of desire and need and love washed over him.

“You make me want. You make me hope. You’re Mick Rory,” Barry whispered tenderly. “The man I’ve been falling in love with for years, ever since you first tried to light me on fire.”

Mick’s mouth dropped open and his grip on Barry’s sides tightened. “But… I was trying to kill you,” he pointed out.

“You’re an intense man,” Barry replied. “Whether with the pyromania or pulling a heist or just watching your partner’s back. I can still remember the first whiff of you I got. Like cinnamon and campfires. I’ve wanted you for a very long time. I was always so jealous of Len because he got to have you. You belonged to each other and I was nothing more than your enemy.”

Mick shook his head. “Wasn’t like that,” he explained. “Snart was my Alpha, but never more than that.”

Barry looked both relieved and disbelieving. “How could he resist you?” he whispered to himself. 

Mick’s face heated up but he moved a tiny bit closer. “Ain’t nothin’ special,” he mumbled.

“You are to me,” Barry corrected.

Mick whimpered greedily and lifted his chin, baring his neck. “Please,” he whispered. “I can’t take it anymore. I… I need more,” he admitted. “I need you, my Alpha. Please.”

Barry lost no time latching onto the bonding bite with his lips. His tongue teased the scar, drawing husky moans from Mick. “I want a full bond,” he whispered against Mick’s skin. “Let me be your mate, Mick.”

“Yes,” Mick growled. “Fuck, yes, Red!”


	5. Packs

Mick grinned as Barry latched onto his waist like an octopus. Even in sleep he moved quite a bit, but he never let go of Mick completely. He would used Mick's chest like a pillow, or threw a leg over Mick's hip, or hold onto his hand. Maybe to someone else it would be annoying, but Mick had never had someone cling to him before, so he was loving it. 

He looked over his shoulder at the alarm clock and sighed. Only four minutes until time for them to get up. Usually Barry would have to work, then patrol, but the West kid was going to solo tonight. Today was a special day, after all. Not only was it their two year anniversary of the day Barry fully bonded him, but Snart was supposed to be back today.

Eight months ago, Lance and Palmer had suddenly contacted them with the shocking news that Len had been resurrected. There had been a lot of chaos and confusion, at first. Len hadn't been happy to find out he no longer had a pack. Lisa had been all for leaving Barry and returning to her brother, but Mick… no. As much as he did trust and care for Len, he loved Barry deeply. He'd been pretty impressed (and intensely turned on) when Barry, normally so easy going, growled viciously at Len for even suggesting Mick return to his pack. 

Then Savitar stepped in, trying to mediate. Mick chuckled when he remembered the gobsmacked look on Len's face when he caught Savitar's scent. He went from snarling wolf to drooling puppy in the blink of an eye. Not even six hours later, Savitar was sporting a brand new bond scar and the two were fucking like bunnies. When Len went back on the Waverider, he took his Omegas with him. About every four or five weeks Len, Savitar and Lisa would show back up and stay for a few days. You'd think two Alpha-led packs wouldn't be able to coexist under the same roof, but somehow, it worked. He figured it was because there was real respect and friendship between Red and Len. Whatever the reason, Mick ended up with the best of both worlds. He had his wonderful Alpha while still having his best friend/former Alpha. 

The alarm clock began to blare and Barry growled, snuggling closer to Mick. “Noooooo,” he whined sleepily.

Mick chuckled and pressed a kiss to Barry’s forehead before sitting up and turning off the alarm. “Come on, Red. Len and the others will be here soon.”

Barry whined but sat up. Then he scooted around until he could sling a leg over Mick’s lap and wrap his arms around Mick’s neck. “How long?” he purred against the sensitive skin of Mick’s neck.

“Not long enough for what you have in mind,” Mick grinned, even as his body heated up and began to react. 

“I can be quick,” Barry promised. “It’s kinda my thing.”

He groaned as Barry wiggled as close as possible. “You’re s’posed to be a responsible Alpha.”

“I am being responsible,” Barry teased. “I’m making sure my mate starts his day off happy.”

Heavy knocks on the bedroom door made them freeze in place.

“Chill out in there!” Len called out dryly. “You have guests.”

“You’re practically pack,” Barry called back, annoyed. “Pack can’t be guests!”

“You have three seconds to put on clothes before Lisa picks the lock,” Len warned.

Barry groaned and crawled off of Mick. “Remind me again why we tolerate him.”

Mick stood and stretched, loving the way Barry’s eyes couldn’t help but trail over him. The door popped open and Lisa gave them both smirks. “Because you both love us,” she gloated.

Barry linked his hand with Mick’s and pulled him from the bedroom. In the kitchen Sav and Hartley were putting together some breakfast. Caitlin and Ray, now Len’s Beta, were setting the table. Cisco was on the couch, half asleep. Lisa walked over and dropped down beside him, pulling him close until his head was resting on her shoulder. Len was leaning against the wall across from the bedroom door, arms crossed over his chest and a rare soft smile on his face.

“Scarlet. Mick.”

Barry rolled his eyes and speed-hugged Len before he could brace himself. “Welcome back, Len. How was the mission?”

Len huffed, trying to look annoyed but failing. “Boring. Got two weeks before we take off again.”

Mick pressed closer to Barry as he gave his former Alpha a nod. “Heist?” he asked, knowing that a bored Snart was a pain in the ass.

Len’s eyes sparkled with humor, something he had only recently allowed Barry and the others to see. “Heist,” he agreed.

“Lalalalalalalala,” Barry began chanting as he walked away, leaving the two Rogues to themselves. “No details! Plausible deniability!”

Mick chuckled and followed Len to the room he and Sav called theirs when they were in Central. A good heist was sure to get the blood pumping. As Len closed the door and spread out some blueprints, Mick sent a silent ‘thank you’ to the universe. He couldn’t imagine ever being happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't do it. I just could not leave Len dead.


End file.
